Vampire Lust
by BreatheLifeIntoMe
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were bitten and was kicked out of the village. Turning into blood wanting vampires. They lust for blood and each other. Looking for a cure and a way out with eachother. LEMONS Currently not finishing
1. Chapter 1

Story made by: UchihaLover1994 (I LOVE YOIU SASUKE)

LEMONSSSSSSSSSS ALERTTTTTTTTTT!

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

Review for more!!

Sorry For Spelling Mistakes.

* * *

**Vampire Lust**

Sasuke rolled over in his sleep; Sweating from his perfect dream. Her body under him, her legs wrapped around his hips. He wanted to smell her, to touch her cherry pink lips. She's been gone for a couple of days.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ahhh" she moaned out feeling his lips kiss her hardened peak._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun, I-I-Have-to-o goo." She squeaked out as his fingers played with her clit. _

"_Why?" he groaned _

"_I need to visit Konoha, to deliver information about the underworld spreading to theirs." She said softly as his head moved above hers, and kissed her softly. _

"_Sakura they kicked us out cause we were infected, why are you helping them." He said puzzled._

"_Cause my family is up there, and they are just trying to be safe."_

"_Be safe from us? It's not like we would eat them!" he said as he placed his back against the backboard sitting beside her. _

"_Sasuke-kunn, were Vampires, there scared"_

"_Of what, we feed off of each other, we don't need there blood."_

"_Sasuke-kun we can have this conversation for ever, I have to go" she explained as she kissed him and headed for the washroom._

"_Sa-ku-ra, can I come."_

"_No, one vampire entering the village is enough."_

_**End of flashback**_

He got off the bed and pushed his boxers down and threw it in the bin , he opened the washroom door. He set the water, and steped into the shower. His body was so sore. He's been training a lot. He still had to kill his brother. It got withheld, when he grew fangs. He had to start all over again; he was so close to finding him. He gained powers, when becoming a vampire; but he wasn't sure they would help him. He could read minds, and could sense pain.

He rubbed his hair feeling the warm water hitting his toned body. He wished Sakura was with him. He always thought she was an annoying girl. But after drinking her blood and spending 5 years with her. Seeing her body grow, and taking the time to actualy listen to her ; He doesn't no how he lives/lived without her. He was 18 now and he still remembered when… it happened. He was leaving the village, when Sakura ran behind him telling him not to leave, that' they had gotten bitten. At first it was nothing. Sasuke kept walking after he knocked Sakura out, and left her on the bench. But he soon collapsed, and Sakura and him were sent to the hospital. That's when It became painful; the urges, the smell, the fangs, the light.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard a weird tapping at his door. He opened the door and looked down at a little pigeon.

It had a letter wrapped around his leg.

Sasuke Grabbed it watching the bird fly away.

It was from Konoha. He opened it reading through it:

_April 10_

_Sakura, it's been 5 days since our first letter about the attack. Where are you? Please come right away. We're still waiting for you._

_Hokage_

"SHE LEFT 5 DAYS AGO!" Sasuke screamed closing the door, and putting on his cloths. He ran out the door running down the road, towards the outside world.

_Sakura where are you?!_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!! Thats kinda of a cliffhanger. Anyways REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 IS HERE!!

I like this story and i wont stop this one XD

Anyways review!

**Vampire Lust**

Chapter 2

Where are you?!

Sasuke entered the outside world running threw woods. The outside world was a distant memory to him now. And the light was burning him. But he ran threw the shade trying to dodge the light. He wouldn't die from light. Or melt. It burned, a lot.

3 hours later.

He was getting thirsty. But he knew he had to old his urges in. Something happened to Sakura. He soon saw the huge wall surrounding Kohona in the distance. He hasn't been there in so long

_Has it changed?_

_Will they remember me?_

_Will they let me in?!_

Sasuke came towards the gate mangers.

"What is your business here?" the guard said.

Sasuke looked around

_What would Sakura say?_

"I'm here to deliver a message from the underworld." Sasuke said causally

"You may enter" the guard said as the gate opened.

Sasuke ran threw the gates taking in all the eyes watching him as he ran.

Out of curiosity he opened his mind letting there thoughts flow in.

(**Bold font men**)

(Underlined font women)

The peoples thought enter his:

Who's that hotty?!

**He's strange.**

I wonder if he'll be interested in me.

Ohh sleep with me!

**He better not try anything are ninja's got better.**

He closed his mind sick of what the women were thing about. He looked at his hands, they were twitching. He need blood, he could smell blood everywhere. The scent calling him like a shark in a pool with a bleeding person.

Sasuke looked up a little too late bumping right into someone falling back.

"WATCH WHERE-- Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up looking at a blond haired man.

"Dope?"

"I have a name!"

"…Naruto"

"There you go!"

"You're still loud"

"I missed you, you've grown…your fangs are really big…"

"I'm thirsty…"

Naruto got up and backed away from his old friend.

"I'm not going to bite."

Naruto ran to Sasuke giving him a huge hug.

"ok now I might."

Naruto jumped away laughing.

"So Teme, why are you here?

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke ran towards the hokage, building.

"SASUKE WAIT UP!!"

Sasuke ran into the building, running up the stairs running straight into office.

"Is Sakura here?!" Sasuke shouted it his fangs showing.

"Sasuke calm down close your mouth" she said softly.

"She left to come here 5 days ago! She should be here!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke she didn't come."

Sasuke fell to the floor. He clutched his head. He needs blood. He couldn't take it.

Naruto slowly walked towards him thinking he was sad about Sakura.

"Sasuke, its ok we'll find-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto jumped. "What's wrong?"

"Give me an unwanted animal! Give me SOMETHING WITH BLOOD!"

Naruto ran out of the room, and returned with a newly dead pig.

Sasuke grabbed it and sat in the corner facing the wall. And sunk his teeth in to the lifeless animal

_This tastes so bad…but it shall do._

When Sasuke was full her placed the pig on the bottom of the huge garbage pail.

Blood leaked from his mouth and everyone in the room backed away scared….everyone but Naruto.

Naruto handed Sasuke a napkin Sasuke took it and wiped his mouth

"Help me find her." Sasuke said

"We can't"

"Your talking about Sakura, the person who's a vampire but is still helping you, who was you apprentice."

"Hokage-Sama, we have to help Sakura-Chan"

"Fine, Naruto get the old teams and bring them here now!"

2 hours later

Sasuke sat on the chair waiting for everyone to arrive. Ino was the first; she stared at him in thought. He didn't even want to open his mine to no what she was thinking.

Soon everyone arrived.

"Sakura, has gone missing, she's been helping us know how strong the underworld is, and what to do.

We have to find her." the Tsunade said.

"And why does he have to be here?" Kiba asked.

"Cause he's the one who wants us to find her."

"Awe Sasuke-kun needs help." Ino said about to touch Sasuke

Sasuke moved away "Awe-No! If I was human I wouldn't need your help!" Sasuke said letting his fangs show.

Ino jumped back staring at his mouth.

"You can survive with out blood right?" Ino said pointing at his teeth. "No I can't survive."

Ino ran behind Kiba

"Then I don't want to go"

"I can survive on animals"

Ino stepped away from Kiba

"Good To No."

* * *

I promise next chapter will be longer!!

REVIEWWWWW PLEASEEEEE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Short Chapter :

Anyways I'll make it longer if people REVIEWWWW!!

Anyways... i dont own naruto.. IF I DID IT WOULD TOTALY BE SASUSAKU

AND SASUKE WOULD WOULD BE STILL SUPER HOT!!

I love you sasuke

* * *

(Sorry for grammer Mistakes)

Vampire Lust

Chapter 3

The Team leader was called. The person who will be in charge of finding Sakura. Kakashi walked in, reading his little orange pervy book.

Sasuke smirked, "Still the same as ever."

Kakashi looked up at his old student. "My, My haven't you grown"

Sasuke made a sarcastic smile, "So when are we leaving?" Kakashi looked around and looked back at Sasuke. "We will leave at sunrise"

Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows. "How about today at 6:30?"

"Why? Lets go tomorrow morning!" Ino said tiredly.

"I can't be out in the sun for long amount of hours"

"WHY NOT!" Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto…he's…a…vampire" Hinata shuddered out

"Hinata I wanted him to say that" Naruto said poking the girls shoulder

"Were Strong Enough To Do It Tonight!" Lee stated

"You guys are annoying" Sasuke said under his breath.

Sasuke wondered the town. They were meeting at the gate in 3 hours to leave. He looked like a little kid looking at each house, each store, everything that has changed. Ino ran up to him and hooked arms with him.

"How long were you and Sakura together?"

When Sasuke was younger he would of pulled away and said get lost. But what would Ino do it him now.

"Why would your say were, we still are together."

Sasuke said feeling his arm lose contact with her.

"Have you made her cry?" Ino said looking up at his blank face.

"No, I haven't" Sasuke said love showing in his eyes.

"Sasuke you have really changed" Sasuke's face went blank again as he took a side step making space between them. Ino patted him on his back.

"We'll find Sakura".

2 1/2 hours later.

Sasuke had a half an hour left. He stepped in front on the huge gate with the blue and white fan. There was a huge U on the side of the gate.

Sasuke wanted to kill his brother. Get married, and move back here. To the Uchiha compound, where his life started, and was destroyed.

Sasuke walked away from his home, walking past the Book store, Scroll shop, Naruto's favourite place, across the bridge, down the main street, And to the gate. Some people were already there waiting. The sun was setting. Sasuke walked towards the other. Naruto, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and lee were standing around. Sasuke yawned "I'm losing my sleep cycle" Lee looked at him, "What do you mean my youthful, friend"

"I mean I'm not sleeping at normal times." Sasuke said with a huff. "But its morning." Lee said

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IM A VAMPIRE!!"

"Ohhhhhh yaaaaaa"

Soon everyone arrived and all headed out.

_I need you, where are you?_

(Finally some Sakura)

Sakura opened her eyes. She was tied by her wrists, and her legs. Her eyes were covered. And she could smell dirt. Meaning she wasn't in the underworld.

A voice in the room began to talk.

"So you love Sasuke, and let me guess….he loves you to, your stopping him from completing his goals, making it hard for me to complete mine."

When Sasuke comes for you;

_I'm taking what belongs to me._

* * *

I live in Toronto, and its 2:23am. I'm soooo tireddddd. I would write more, but I'm going to pass out. So Good night! Hope you enjoy. Reviewwww, I write the stories ahead, and wait for reviews, to update! So I won't have a slow updating problem. I hope u like. Suggestions are good, not flames!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**

* * *

**

HEY GUYS! LOVE THE COMMENTS!!

**But I got comments that people think itachi kidnapped her...but i was thinking of someone else... SOOOO**

**(Drum Role!!)**

**You PICK )who should be the one who has sakura :(!**

**ANYONE IN NARUTO!! probable want to chose someone Evil!**

**Anyways I'll see who gets picked more and get back to you?**

PEACE!!

U HAVE UNTIL JULY 10TH 2008


	5. Chapter 4

I counted the votes

I counted the votes!! And the WINNER IS!!

I do not own Naruto ( Sadly)

* * *

Sasuke walked along the path. They have been walking for hours. _Why are we walking if they don't know where she is!!"_

He couldn't walk forever; he was running out of energy. _And if I sleep, I will get hungry, and if I get hungry…there is some attracting blood here and- _Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to think like that. He had to find Sakura. He never got to tell her the three words that she wants to hear.

Kakashi stopped. Did hand signs and hit the floor. Dogs appeared around him. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Have something of hers?"

Sasuke's eye's widened. "Nope"

Kakashi had a large sweat drop appear on his head as he walked to Sasuke "Well, Sasuke your going to have to go home and get one."

Sasuke glared, "Fine, are you guys coming?"

"Yes" everyone said at once.

Sasuke walked across the woods tapping on trees.

He stopped and double tapped on one, there was weird chirping inside. Sasuke pushed his hand in, and pulled it out holding a vampire bat.

"Got ya" Sasuke said getting his knife and cutting it open. Sasuke threw the dead bat on the floor did some hand signs and threw the knife down; hitting the bat. The grown shook as a whole opened in the ground. Sasuke pushed his hand into the tree and cut the other bat open and threw the blood at his "team mates".

"Let's go"

Sasuke jumped down walking past the rugged structures with candles lighting them up. There were sleeping figures everywhere. Sasuke made a turn near a stream of water. Bodies hung over the river as there blood mixed with the cold stream. Ino hugged Shikamaru's arm as a vampire jumped down and had a dead body in his hands.

Sasuke took out his key and opened the door to his house. When everyone walked in, they looked around in shock. It wasn't as dark or as ugly as everything else.

Naruto laughed "I can tell Sakura lived here"

Shikamaru laughed at the condom wrapper's laying on the floor. Sasuke looked away and grabbed one of Sakura's Black cloaks.

"Ewe that's Sakura's her sense of style changed" Ino screamed looking at the Vampire cloak.

Sasuke kicked the wardrobe making it open; Showing every one Sakura's hottest and newest cloths. "Okay never mind then." Ino said backing up.

Sasuke walked into the corner of the room and put his messenger bag on. He stuffed 4 bottles of red liquid in his bag and extra cloths, and pointed to the door so they can leave. There was rustle noise from the window.

"They know you're here…Get out and run towards the light!!" Sasuke shouted as everyone started running. Sasuke followed behind them grabbing his knife out of the bat closing the opening between both worlds.

Sakura was dazed out. He heard to people talking but it wasn't clear, she need to get out she was dying for blood. The cloth on her mouth ripped as her teeth sunk threw it.

"Looks like she's thirsty."

"I guess so; give her one of your prisoner's bloods.

"Fine, get the prisoner!!"

Sakura felt skin around her fangs. As blood rushed threw her veins. It was like getting high, after your last bottle of sake, or when you're about to orgasm, it was the best feeling ever.

Sakura was full and her teeth sunk into her gum.

She shuffled around trying to get out.

Someone removed the band around her mouth.

She felt a soft wet touch slide across her lips.

"Anything to say" Said a husky voice.

Sakura felt the person's breath against her mouth.

Sakura struggled trying to get farther away. But the person held her in place. She felt the wetness on her mouth again.

The person lifted her, and chained her to the bed.

"He left me in charge of you, might as well, make it a fun job." Her person gave deep laugh.

In 1 second and in one movement he was able to take off all of her cloths.

Sakura screamed. "What do you want from me!!"

"To lure the man that loves you here."

"And who is that!"

"Your dear Sasuke-kun"

"Well I'm the wrong person, Sasuke DOES NOT love me!!"

"Well you have been sleeping with him, and you do live with him."

"I'm his play toy, we get bored! And I live with him because I have no where else to go!!"

"So we got the wrong person?"

"YES!"

"Well that's not my problem..that much.., since your naked let's have fun."

The person licked Sakura's cold folds, as she wiggled to get out. He licked his finger and moved it over her smooth clit. Sakura Gasped.

"STOP!"

the man kissed her patch of pink hair and slowly kissed up, over her toned flat stomach toward's her round breast. "No wonder Sasuke wants you as a play toy"

Sakura's fangs appeared our of anger as she started to sway. He enjected her near her stomach and continuesd with this sick perverted fun.

He pushed one of the nipples down getting it hard, moving his tongue over it in a fast speed. Sakura gasped "Stop"

He continued to play with her clit as he tweaked with the other nipple. He undid his pants making it fall to the ground. He stepped out of it and placed his hard long member against her opening.

Sakura gasped "STOP PLEASE!!"

He slammed into her keeping his not normal high speed pace. Sakura screamed from the pain washing over her body. She felt the blood leak from between her legs, she screamed from pain.

He moaned as he came in her. With one last thrust he pulled out and squeezed her boob painfully hard.

She scream from the on going pain in her stomach it wouldn't stop. Tears rolled down her cheek as she went into a painful deep sleep.

Sasuke gave the dog her cloak. He sniffed it and started running. Everyone ran after it jumping tree to tree. After a couple of minutes the dog stopped.

"Are we there" Lee asked.

The dogged turned around and started to smell Sasuke. Sasuke wiggled around. "What the hell are you doing" Sasuke said stepping a few steps back.

"Someone's scent just mixed with hers…and he smells like you."

Sasuke looked up with anger in his eyes. His eye Shanigan activated and his fangs appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIXED."

The dog took 14 steps away as everyone also did. Ino took an extra 12.

"Sasuke that means they had….physical contact, meaning his scent is on her or most likely... in her."

Sasuke's eyes burned with anger.

"Dog! Keep following it!"

"YES SIR"

The dog started running Sasuke following a centimetre behind.

Soon the dog stopped and started smelling rocked.

Sasuke fell to the ground.

He trembled. Someone near by was in a lot of pain. He moved around following a line where he felt the most pain. Soon he fell to the ground. He couldn't bare it. He let his fangs sink into his gums as he charged his sword with electricity and pushed it slightly into the ground. The whole ground opening making a huge crack in it. Sakura laid there naked on bed under the hole. Everyone jumped down making a wall around Sakura. Sasuke broke the chain and placed her gently on the bed under her. He put her in her cloak and zipped it up. He let her lay there he looked up to see 2 of his immortal enemies.

* * *

Hey sorry I'm late! I read twilight I love that story I'm waiting for August 1 for the next book. Oh im going on vacation so i wont be able to update in awhile.

Also i been having some boyfriend issues. its not that he did anything bad hes just, moving, without telling me why, and hes ignoring me, its not that he's moving with his brothers, hes leaving alone. and not only that he has been breaking into my house and just watching me. since my mom doesnt sleep until 2 we cant talk. anyways.

Its hard to write a romance when im you haveing problems anyways

Review For more!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey sorry really late

Hey back from Cuba. Sorry like a month late!!

My boyfriends moving away my mom had surgery.

And I'm so sad! And I hope writing this chapter makes me forget!! :'( I finished reading twilight!!

* * *

Sasuke felt anger run threw him. He wanted to kill them, now! He didn't care. His brother touched her. His Sak….. Sasuke shuddered…

"Hello, little bro, that girl said you guys weren't close or in love at but she doesn't love you is what she meant. That you won't come for her wont she be surprised."

Sasuke stood there.

"Looksss like he'sss arrived."

"yes we get it stop "SSSpeaking""

Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at Orochimaru and itachi stand beside each other.

"SSurprising?"

"Itachi decided to help me find hiss brother, in a deal to get ultimate power for himsself. Orochimaru Hissed

"Yes we get it, shut it" itachi said annoyed

Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at his enemy.

"Sasuke take her back, she could die!! Take her to the hospital"

"I need to fight!" Sasuke screamed

"Sasuke Sakura's hurt!" Kakashi screamed back

"She immortal she won't die!" Sasuke murmured

"Just because you can't die from doesn't mean she can't." Kakashi noted

"I don't get it" Sasuke said starring at his brother again.

"She's not all vampire SO LEAVE" Kakashi finally screamed.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura bridal style and jumped out of the hole. He ran towards the village. Looking at the girl he loved. He wished she would think something so he would no she was ok. Was ittachi telling the truth did she say that she didn't love him?

Sakura flushed and wiggled

_Where am I?_

"You're with me." Sasuke said answering her thought

_Sasuke… is this dream._

"Nope, I'm jumping threw the trees, bring you away from..."

_Its okay don't tell me… _

Sakura's eyes opened as her hand went up touching Sasuke's cold face.

"Sakura do you love me?"

_What?_

"Itachi told me you said we weren't close, and you didn't love me…basically"

Sakura's hand still caressed his cheek

_He said he wanted the one Sasuke loved…and you never said you loved me so I told him we didn't love each other. Then he said who he sleeps with is the one he needs._

_So I said those things so he would let me go._

_And yes…_

Sakura's face flushed.

_I …love you Sasuke, I always have I always will! _

A smirk formed on Sasuke's face. Sasuke jumped and placed Sakura against a tree.

Sakura's eyes opened.

"Why did we stop" Sakura said curiosity on her face.

"So I could do this" Sasuke said leaning his body over, and kissed her soft lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in more. He kneeled between her legs.

His hands wandering her body.

_Lets go home.._

"Where taking you to the hospital after…"

He said while laying her on their bed.

Sasuke kissed her lips passionately as he slowly kissed down her jaw line, then down her neck.

"I'm going to take the feeling of him away" Sasuke whispered

"_Sasuke? Why do u want to do this"_

He bit her ear and whispered.

"Do you really want to know why?"

"_Yes"_

"Wait till after"

_Okay…_

Sasuke kissed her for what felt like forever. He kissed her jaw line stopping at her neck. _Her perfect neck. _He unzipped the cloak half way letting her breast spill out. He kissed the valley and stated nibbling on one of the nipples. He moved on to the next. Sakura's heart pounded. _Why don't u have a heart beat Sasuke? _

Sasuke ignored her and kissed down her stomach.

He felt her shiver from his cold lips. Sakura watched as he stood up and pulled his pants off. He stood there staring at her. Sakura quickly unzipped her cloak and threw it to the ground. Sasuke knelt on the side of the bed. He pulled her close to him putting her legs over his shoulders. There was dry blood around her opening, and on her thighs. He let his tongue lick the blood away from her folds. Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair. Sasuke placed his cold tongue right on the inside of the opening. He let his tongue find her clit as he quickly moved his tongue against it. He let his tongue slid in keeping his fast speed. Sakura moaned as he picked up his speed. She screamed as she came in his mouth and around his face. He spit most of it out swallowing some; he wiped his face. He was on his hands and knees, Sakura's body between him. "I'm dead, dead people don't have heart beats." he said slowly. Sakura pulled him by the collar for a passionate kiss. Sasuke played with her tongue; trying to get the farthest into her warm throat.

_She's not all vampire meaning she's half vampire._

Kakashi's words ran threw his mind as he felt his shirt sliding over his body.

He shifted his weight pulling it off and throwing it. He stared in to her Dark green eyes...

He closed his eyes as he felt her touch his body, feeling every one of his muscles.

Sakura looked at him with surprise. Normally he would just do me… but he's savouring the moment. Sakura kissed his chest making his eyes open. Sasuke kissed her, as his hands slipped into her warm core. She wiggled from the coldness. He moved his fingers fast enough so it would feel good. He could have gone faster but he didn't wasn't to hurt her. Sakura looked up at him as she tugged at his boxers.

"AHHH SASU-KE!! Enter me!! I can't wait!!"

Sasuke smiled knowing he would get to feel some enormous amount of pleasure now.

He pulled his boxers down and went for the package on the side table. "Sasuke!! Forget it'll take to long!! ENTER ME!!"

Sasuke drop the package and entered her.

She let out a moan and so did he. He moved at a fast pace.

"SAS-UKE HARDER!!"

Sasuke rammed into with little force. He felt the pleasure in his stomach start to build.

Sakura screamed as she to felt the ball of bliss in her stomach!

Right before Sakura came Sasuke pulled out.

Sasuke moaned in pain from holding his orgasm in.

Sasuke quickly flipped her over so she was on her hands and knee's

He entered her (vag) from behind thrusting fast she moaned as he felt the pain go quickly. Sakura felt the pleasure continue to build until

"SASUKE!!" She screamed as her arms gave out.

Sasuke pulled her body up so her back was up against his chest He kept thrusting as he soon felt his body tremble.

"SAKURA!" He shouted a lot quieter then Sakura. Sasuke let go of Sakura making her collapse on the bed letting him slip out of her he fell beside her. Sakura didn't turn around heck she was way to tired.

"Don't you want to no why I did that?"

Sakura tried to move her body, tried to open her mouth, her eyes, she was way to exhausted

_I…cant move Sasuke I'm to tired my bodies shutting down._

Sasuke grabbed her pulling her so her whole body was lying on top of his.

He held both sides of her face and kissed her bruised lips.

"Sakura?"

_Yes?_

"I did this because I …" he mumbled

_you?? Sakura said in her head_

"I love you."

* * *

Hey sorry my "lemon part" was a little stiff!

I wrote it at 3:00am and I won't have time to fix it because life is sucking for me right now. But as soon as I figure out my life everything will be better. But I will continue writing.

Anyways Hope you liked!!

Sasuke was cute in this Chap

Review! For more!! I promise to update!

REVIEW! BE TRUTHFUL!

I love tips! …(a little :P)


	7. Chapter 6

Hey I am sooo sorry. It's been like 5 months. Having some trouble! A lot of u want lemons. And the lemons writer left.. me in more ways then one. Ya so no lemons until I find someone….who is good at writing. Them. Ya. So this is short. But as you read I am typing.. the next part. I promise. It will be good.

____________________________________

I don't own Naruto!

Sasuke woke up and looked around. He jumped up _where is she NOW?_

He looked at the washroom door and could here water running. He focused on her. _Sasuke's dead. So I can't be pregnant can I… no…I'll have to wait 5 hours before I no! It's not fair!! _Sasuke looked at the package on the table he couldn't put on. He walked to the door, "Sakura, can I come in?"

He listen to the water stop and the watch the door open. "I'm done" she said stress overcoming her face, she sat on the bed bring her knees up to her chest. "Sakura…stop freaking out about, it."

Sakura head shot up glaring at Sasuke, she walked towards him as Sasuke backed away, Sakura punched him making him fly across the room. He looked at her feeling pain rush threw his body.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PRIVATE MEANS!"

She screamed, throwing the pillow at him

"I wanted to no what was wrong"

"THEN ASK!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Don't EVER READ MY MIND!!"

"Fine I wont" Sasuke stood up and walked into the washroom to take a shower.

Sakura stood in the same place she was left

"The nerve of him" she grumbled under her breath

She sat on the bed; she stared at where Sasuke fell.

There was blood, "But he's dead"…

Sasuke walked out "Ya I am dead"

"YOU WERE LISTENING"

He threw his arms up "I heard, you said it out load!"

She grumbled and looked away, what was her plans now, She couldn't leave the house without Sasuke, and she didn't want to be near him right now.

(Bold inner Sakura, Italic normal Sakura)

**Why don't you want to be near him**

_Cause…he… I need to figure stuff out and he could read my mind when he gets bored._

**So what, He just said he LOVED YOU! **

_One time thing_

**So he said it!**

_Your getting on my nerves go away!_

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA!!?"

Sakura's head shot up.

"what…?"

"I no I cant read your mind but"

"WERE YOU READING MY MIND?" Sakura said as she flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"No! I wanted to no what you were thinking"

"None of your business"

"Did you sleep last night?" Sasuke said as he sat on the bed beside Sakura.

"Yes why?" She said looking at him

"You're grumpy" He said softly

"I'm what" Sakura said a vain popping out of her head

"I love you" Sasuke said pushing her on to the bed.

"awwwwe! She said as she watched him climb ontop of her. "So Sa-ku-ra!? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be alone" she said in sadness

"Since you don't want to do anything with me I guess I have no choice but taking you the hospital" he said as he started to nuzzle into her neck.

"I'm not going there with you"

"Why??"

"You can't control you craving!"

"So maybe I have to work on that!"

Sakura patted his cheek "Yes Sasuke, you have to work on that" Sasuke looked at her puzzled. "You don't love me?" Sakura looked at him. "I do…"

"Then what's wrong"

"Can I have some blood, and then you can take me to the gates of konoha."

"I will be coming with you or no blood."

"fine fine fine….."

He flipped them and sits up. Her legs on each side of his hips. He bent his neck. Sakura got closer, and let her fangs sink out, as she placed it against his flesh. She felt it. She felt the pounding, her fangs wanted it, and she wanted it. He was pushing her forward, he wanted it.

She lets her fangs slide into his smooth neck. As she drinks.

There dressed and ready to go

They reach konoha.

Sakura runs to see tsunade as Sasuke follows close behind her.

He stops at the ramen shop. Naruto sits there eating is 10 bowl. "Baka, your back, what happened to my brother"

"Ohhh teme, you back! He got away, but we got his sent kakashi's out with his mutts looking for there new hide out"

"Hm, anyways loser, I'll see you later"

Sakura arrived, and saw the persons she was looking for.

"Sensei"

Tsunade lady turned around, "Sakuraa! Your OK!"

Sakura smiled, but it soon became serious.

"What's the matter Sakura"

"You need to do me a favour. I need a check up, I need you to tell Sasuke to stay down here."

"ummmm sure"

Sasuke landed on his feet beside Sakura, he looked at both "hi"

"Hello, Sasuke, You need to stay down stairs I need to check Sakura. Ok ok.

Tsunade pulled Sakura upstairs and to her private office.

"So what's the problem Ssakura"

"Check if I'm pregnant"

"Umm when did you have sex unsafely?"

"I was raped… And last night"

"Ahh lay down on the table."

Sakura crawled up letting the cold table let her hair stand up, as her sensei's cold charka hand slid over her belly.

"So am I?"

"Sakura, this takes time, why didn't you do this for your self, if u want it fast??"

"I'm scared!"

Sasuke walked back and forth waiting for Sakura..

_I wonder what's happening; I can maybe check her mind. Maybe let my mind roam see what kinda thoughts or minds I get … NO I can't she doesn't want me to._

Sakura looked up from her sensei.

Shocked

She started to scream.

Bwhahahaha cliff hanger!

READ THIS IF U WANT MORE:

Ok, so, if you want more storys, COMMENT! Ok.

Also. Lets see what you want to happen!

Sorry for spelling errors.

What do want to happen to sakura?!

My best friend thinks she should get a belly toumor? Or a over grown belly, or he wants her to get preg.

YOU CHOSEE!!!! I update in 4 DAYSSS!!


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

READ ITS IMORTANTI'll update asap I guess. Just wanted to let you I did no write the lemons. I got someone pervertey to do it. I'm 14 and I'll feel word doing it. Anyways… Ya.

So I'm kinda dull lately. I want a boyfriend anyone interested ;) (Guys probable don't read this ummmm")

YEP. So I'm kinda embarrassed of people from school and stuff finding out my story as writing sex in it…so If People I no in real life Mar*a. Please don't tell anyone.

I would call you but its 10:45. Ya so ….angst time.

* * *

"I'm I'm I'm pregnant?!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't tell Sasuke!"

"He might be the father…"

"Or his brother!"

"Well we should let him no."

"He will kill It if its itachi's!"

"Don't tell anyone.. NOT EVEN YOUR MIRROR!"

Sakura got up from the table and ran down stairs. She wanted to just be loved. She was going to be a mom. A vampire mom. With a vampire Baby. What was she going to do? Sasuke will find out, and then the baby could die, if it's not his!

Sakura ran into Sasuke's arms.

She remembered when she was a little girl how much she longed for his touch, but to able to, made her happy, to no what she was hiding from him could end their relationship. She wanted to die.

"Sakura… what's wrong?"

"Nothing lets just go… home."

Sakura put her head against her pillow. Sasuke was sitting near the end of the bed. And she could feel his eyes burning into her back. "What Sasuke?"

"I love you, and what ever your hiding tell me"

"Just because you say you love me it doesn't mean I'll be your zombie" Sasuke laughed, a warm laugh. "Impossible to say since were vampires!" He fell back; I could see his face from the corner of my eye. I don't want to look at him. I don't want to no what would happen if he leaves me.

Sakura slides closer to him, and he puts his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"Sasuke, I need you, promise me something"

"Anything"

"Never Leave me!" tear leaked from her green eyes, she couldn't hold them back. They flowed out.

"I promise, I'll never leave"

"I don't want to cry!"

"I'm going to say something cheesy and weird…and it's true, but I'm just trying to make you laugh, ok so…You have to let it out, tears I mean. Its like pee… you could hold it in, but it will have to come out one way or another. In public, or when you decide to go."

Sakura hit him with the pillow.

"What happened to you!!! Yours so weird!"

"You happened Smart one...and Naruto told me that well he was actually talking about tears are like pee…I changed it."

Sakura started laughing. He said he won't leave her.

She was asleep in his arms, he gentle rubbed his finger tips down her jaw bone, and to her hips he lifted her placing her on the pillow. And covered her.

He walked outside, looking at the red moon. Of course it was real. But from under here, it shows red. Above the red, is the real world. Where he wishes Sakura and him could go, be normal. He walked down the wet streets, dead bodies all about.

"Did you hear? They found a cure!"

"Who cares, I like being a vampire"

"There's not a lot of antidote left there going fast"

"Where"

"I think near the sand village."

"That's so far man!"

"I thought you didn't care, ya but there is a short cut through the undercrappyworld"

"true true.. does it work"

"Ya my sisters used it. Its been a month, no after effect…accept memory loss. Well a little, like what a cat is."

"HAHAH Ok!"

Sasuke backed against the wall, the men walked farther down the alley, there laughing echoing of everything but Sasuke…

_A cure…_

Sasuke ran home Sakura was still asleep he wrote a letter:

_Sakura, I promise I won't ever leave you._

_You just woke up and I no your frustrated, that I'm not there. But I promise I'll be back in awhile. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!_

_I love you_

_Yours forever _

_Sasuke_

He ran out the door towards the sand village. He wasn't thinking he just need to get 2. If it didn't work it didn't work, if they died, well then they would be together. _NO! that's dumb! Well I'll get it and think about it._

Sakura woke up. Sweat rolling down her cheek. Sasuke wasn't next her her. She felt scared. She picked up the paper beside her, and read.

She laughed don't leave the house. He doesn't trust her that much.

(ink is inside thought inner her ya…)

_He trusts you he doesn't trust people who can hurt you._

**I guess your right… for once.**

_Ya whatever Look you have to tell him your preg!!_

**He might get mad!**

_He's saying I love you every couple of seconds now. You said it was a one time thing. Well I thought 1 MEANT 1!_

**Well he left me.**

_And coming back._

**What if he's with that new vampire girl…Karin**

_NOW WAY!_

**Hm…probable not…**

_Nope. He wouldn't do that..well not now. Anyways. When are you planning to have sex, its great to see him Boum chika wa wa!_

_**GO AWAY!!**_

Sasuke reached the sand village. He made sure the portal (thing that connects the underworld ya...)

Closed. He ran towards the village and saw an old man with a monkey. The monkey was turning a music box, he was wearing a hat that covered its face and the old man was short, and pushed the cart along. Sasuke ran to the man. He new that song; It was the vampire lullaby.

"He-" "Hello my young lad, are you looking for a potion that can save you from your terrible faith."

"Yes actu-"

"Your lucky, I think I have left."

Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it… he would be interrupted anyways.

"Don't feed it to pets…or your pet will be like mine"

Sasuke bent down and looked at the monkey's face. It was a skeleton. He can see the monkey's brain and everything. The monkey looked at him, and Sasuke jumped away. The man gave him a bottle.

"I need 1 more for my Girlfriend, please"

"Sorry I have no more…"

Sasuke looked at his hand… then at the old man.

"Hard option ehh, well that's 50 please" Sasuke gave the money and walked away in silence…

Sasuke ran threw the streets with amazing speed and soon Sasuke was at home. Sakura was lying on the bed, he heard sobbing and he walked towards her. She was sleeping. Her hands were around the letter. He his the Cure, and took all his cloths off.

Sakura stirred, and looked at him. "AHH SASUKE-"

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Sasuke what's wrong"

"I just don't feel like talking…"

_I should want to spend a lot of time with her. she's going to feel bad.. ahhh.._

"Sakura… not in a pervy way… but do you want to join me..?"

"Sasuke I don't know…"

"Its okay. I might take awhile okay… I just want to… think about stuff."

Sakura jumped up and ran to him. "I'll Join!"

Sasuke Did a sad smile and walked into the washroom. She sat down in the water. His body was soon totally under the water. He heard Sakura come in to the washroom, he felt her body against his. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest.

(Sasuke starts then Sakura then Sasuke then Sakura so on)

"What's up Sasuke"

"Do you like being like this?"

"You mean us?"

"No I mean being a vampire."

"No not really. I miss my family."

"So say…there was a cure... but only for girls. Would you leave me to you know…"

"See my family forever and never see you"

"ya…"

"I don't know Sasuke…I wouldn't leave until there was a cure for men…"

"What if there was just me left…and everyone else was gone… ever one that has a brain intact still…and everyone became normal"

"I wouldn't leave you with a bunch of dummies"

"SAKURA- Sakura… you can't stay down here forever you know."

"You're making this so realistic."

"I'm sorry… I heard some people talking"

"About what"

"About…… What they would do."

"That's dumb…what's the point of being cured if… I get to go to the real world and the underworld."

"Sakura… the fewer vampires, the fewer demons down here, the smaller the portal gets… Sakura… We'll be locked down here.

"Vampires can survive in the real world. We just have to stay out of bright light."

"And we would eat?"

"Animals!"

"Gosh Sakura…" Sakura but her hands on Sasuke's thigh, "can I soap you pleasssseee"

"No." "Pleaseeee" "Sakura No…" "Sasuke are you mad at me." "Would you be mad at me…if I let you leave me…without giving you a choice."

"YES! THAT'S LEAVIN ME"

"No sakura, you'll be leaving me."

"Sasuke what are you going to do Sasuke." Sasuke got up lifting her. "Sasuke that wasn't a bath!" "Fine Gosh I had a soak." "…I'll just go to bed" Sasuke dried him self, and put some boxers on" He fell on bed, and felt Sakura climb on to the bed. "Sasuke its only morning you going to bed" "Sakura, I'm a vampire that's how we do it"

"SASUKE!" sakura started to cry"

"Gosh what's wrong? You're frustrating me"

"How is that?"

"Your being mean and… and your acting like…I wont see you tomorrow!"

"Im sorry…" Sakura stopped crying and looked at him.

He came closer and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm really tired…"

"Alright… night Sasuke-kun"

Sakura was soon asleep and holding on to Sakura really tightly.

He stared at the ceiling

"I really am sorry Sakura"

"I really do love you"

"I will never leave you."

"But I love you so much… I have to make the right choice"

"Sakura get ready to let go of me."

"Get ready to leave me"

Sasuke felt his eyes burn.

He touched is wet eyes. He hugged Sakura tighter.

_Dude your crying_

**Because I have to let go to.**

* * *

**You Guys probable hate me!**

**HANNAHH what are you doing!!!! You're ruining it!!!!**

**Well. I write based on how I feel.**

**So if you got the vibe that's how I felt…**

**See Sasuke gets it he's crying. Ya…**

**And I'll give you a spoiler… Sasuke's very stupid.. Well if I feel better. I might change it…**

**Its 11:07… **

**Exams are coming. That's all I'm going to say…**

**On word this is 9 pages. So if that's not my longest ever… you need to look over my storys…**


	9. Authors Notee IMORTANT

Hey people. Ok listens heree

THIS IS IMPORTANT.

Vampire lust im sorry will bee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Keep following the dots!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Shorter then i thought :D

Well a couple more chapters. But i'll have to right a lot... soo yes...

Also If you guys can do me a favor....

I have storys, that i write that i make up. And i want to put it on a site. i no qiuizzila. And fanfic, u need a catgorie....thing ....

Ya so if you guys can review this and telll me a site.

Alsoooooooooo I have exams so you have to wait awhile :D

Also....

Im going to to start a new Story. Its going to be called Sasuke's a D!ck.

Its not against him!!!

Hes just a pimp ... and ya

But um there is yoai.

and yaaaa. should be interesting.

LOVE YOU.


End file.
